A rose is not a Rose
by hateybobatey
Summary: Because romance comes from both sides. A minific/potential set of minifics on how the romances decide to give some romance of their own, in the forms of a rose.


Basically this is just all our romance opps doing cute shit for the Inquisitor cuz like,,, we doing cute shit for them all the time thx!

First is my wife, Cassandra

"You know, this isn't what I had in mind when you said you wanted to said some time together." You said, gesturing to the dusty pile of books Cassandra stacked on the desk in front of you. Cassandra smirked.

"Enjoyable as it may be, we can't spend all our time amorously embraced under the moonlight." She replied, pulling a chair up the other side.

You opened your mouth to give a cheeky reply of how "you definitely could if you tried" when she continued.

"Besides, while I wish to rebuild the Seekers, we have the ability to more than that. We as the Inquisition have the ability to create history before our very eyes. If we wish to avoid things of the past like Corypheus, we need to know as much on our past as we can."

You nodded. She did have a point (like always). Plus you weren't bothered by it, not really. You both knew that it wouldn't be long before either of you had any free time, so you treasured every moment you had together. Even the ones spent pouring over century-old books in Skyhold's library.

"Alright, where do I start?" You asked. Cassandra scanned over the piles of books before sliding one stack closer to your side of the desk.

"Those discuss the general history of Thedas. Blights. the Chantry, even some on the Imperium, all condensed 25 or so volumes." She stated.

"Ah, so an easy read then?" You asked jokingly.

"Nothing that you can't handle, I'm sure." She replied. Before you grabbed a book off the pile the stack she stood up suddenly, scooting her chair out from the desk.

"I-just remembered that I still needed to look through the selection. To...see if I have everything." She said quickly. You glanced at her curiously, her hands clasped behind her back and averting her eyes. Noticing your gaze she straightened up, clearing her throat. "I should return shortly."

She seemed nervous, that much was true. She was terrible at hiding it, especially towards you. It was endearing to you, how flustered she could become sometimes. Part of you was eager to know why, but you were interested to see how what she was up to.

After all, Cassandra did have the tendency to surprise in the most adorably awkward ways. She still flushes with embarrassment when you bring up how she approached you about your 'flirting'. _"How was I to know you intended to court me? The first times I thought you were doing it to irritate me."._ At any rate, if you asked her now you'd miss what she might do. So, you'd let it slide.

"Oh, alright." You said. She nodded, before turning and striding away. You watched her for a moment as she left before looking back at the volumes before you.

You sighed in exasperation, before reaching up to a volume on top of the pile. You could get started, at least until she comes back, you supposed. You brushed off the dust to clearly read the title; _"The Chronology of the History of Thedas, Volume One"_. You noticed the volume you picked up seemed thicker than the others, the worn pages bulging out as if something was stuck inside._ Hm, maybe someone left something interesting in these,_ you thought. _It wouldn't be the craziest idea,_ you thought, thinking of the obscure artifacts you discovered on your journeys and the even more obscure places you found them in. You grimaced remembering the time you slew tens of giant spiders to uncover a chest, only to find out you had to fight twenty more to find the key. You scooted your chair closer to the desk, leaning over to open the book to the protruding pages.

Inside was a brilliantly white rose, its petals slightly flattened from the pages' weight. Tucked near the rose was a small bit of paper, folded in two. You picked up the note, unfolding it and immediately recognizing Cassandra's hurried but precise handwriting;

_Dearest (I/N),_

_I had tried to write a poem for you. At least nine ten, fourteen different times. I even contemplated asking that dwarf Varric for help with it, but you know he would never let me live it down. He'd catch me with the rose and nearly faint from laughter. So, I hope this is enough._

_After all you've done for Thedas, for me, you stand still so willing to do more, to give more. I can never repay you for all you've done for me, but I hope you take this as a small token of my admiration, appreciation, and above all, my love. _

_Always yours,_

_Cassandra._

Your heart skipped a beat, once, twice, three times before settling back in your chest. You were so engrossed you hadn't noticed Cassandra had returned. She came around the other side of the desk next to you. You looked up when she spoke.

"I-know that it isn't perfect, but I had tried to-"

You stood up, pushing the chair out suddenly to cut her off, sweeping her into your arms in a kiss. She gasped in surprise before sighing against your lips, wrapping her arms around your neck. After a few moments, you broke away from the kiss, still keeping her wrapped in your arms.

"I love it." You murmured in content. "Thank you." She smiled brightly, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering.

"You know, you're terrible at hiding things." You said playfully. She pulled back slightly to swat you on the shoulder.

"I had nothing to hide! I was being romantic." She insisted. You chuckled and pulled her closer.

"So, the whole "_History of Thedas_" thing was just a way to get me here, right?" You asked. This time, she chuckled

"Not entirely. Your knowledge of Thedan history could use some, _refreshing._" She kissed you softly again before breaking away. "However, I'd be willing to take a break before we begin, if that's alright with you."

You contemplated an answer, before deciding to scoop her up under her legs and carry her in your arms. She yelped in surprise, arms locking around you reflexively.

"I'd be delighted, Lady Cassandra." She shot you a glare.

"If I didn't love you entirely I would place you in a headlock for doing that."

"Thankfully, the Maker blessed me so that you do."


End file.
